D'amour et de roche
by Iboubou
Summary: Ils étaient juste partis chasser le dahu... / OCs de Weasley, tu n'es pas. / 2ème prix ex aequo du concours Mappa Mundi


J'ai écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du concours organisé par les Modératrices d'HPFanfiction, _Mappa Mundi_ , où nous devions créer une créature magique. Grâce à mon OS, j'ai obtenu la **deuxième place ex aequo** avec CacheCoeur... J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire alors **merci** !

N"hésitez d'ailleurs pas à aller écrire les autres textes, ils étaient tous excellents et différents, c'était génial !

Je vous présente ici, je peux le dire maintenant, la rencontre de Géraldine et Otto Balmer, les parents de Rose, Léonie et Nicolas dans _Weasley, tu n'es pas_. J'ai écris cette histoire de manière à ce qu'un novice du fandom d'Harry Potter puisse comprendre, j'espère que le pari est réussi :)

Les petites infos à savoir :

\- L'hôtel Weisshorn est un vrai hôtel, situé en Suisse, à St-Luc. Le coin est superbe ! :mg:  
\- Le dahu est une vraie légende régionnale. En petite savoyarde d'origine, j'en ai bouffé à toutes les sauces pendant mon enfance !  
\- Grindelwald est un vrai village Suisse. Ouais, j'ai sauté quelques km pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, mais je suis l'auteure donc je fais ce que je veux ! :mg:

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :)

* * *

Assis sur un rocher qui surplombait le Val d'Anniviers, Otto observait à distance l'imposante bâtisse de l'hôtel Weisshorn, rendue ridiculement humaine à côté des colosses de roche. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés par les rafales de vent, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement négligé, et il caressait sa barbe naissante et inégale d'un air distrait.

Il était en train de faire une connerie monumentale.

Sur le chemin, à encore une centaine de mètres de lui, la silhouette de Géraldine semblait crouler sous l'imposant sac à dos dont elle s'était encombrée.

Six jours. Il l'avait rencontré six jours plus tôt. Un peu par hasard… Non, totalement par hasard. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'une poignée de minutes et Otto était incapable de se rappeler comment ils en étaient venus à programmer cette escapade.

Mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, puisque les joues rondes et le regard brun de la jeune femme n'avaient pas quitté ses pensées.

Elle arriva à son niveau, tout sourire, et Otto se sentit violement rougir. Des filles, il en connaissait des tas ! C'était d'ailleurs un fin dragueur, toujours subtil et charmeur. Mais les filles qu'il côtoyait au bal de Brocéliande n'étaient pas moldues. Et des moldues, il n'en croisait pas tous les jours. Heureusement.

Malgré lui, il laissa glisser son regard sur son pull ample orné d'un badge représentant le drapeau Suisse, sur son short en jean et sur ses jambes. Ses jambes, complètement nues.

« Tu comptes marcher avec ça ? »

Sans lui adresser le moindre bonjour, elle pointa les pieds d'Otto. Il haussa des épaules. Il avait enfilé ses chaussures de travail, et il travaillait souvent dans les Alpes.

« Les sorts sont bien plus efficaces qu'une bonne semelle en cuir. Tu peux te moquer, mais on en reparlera en soignant les ampoules sous tes orteils.

\- Ne sous estimes pas mes godasses, Barbe Rousse. Tu es prêt pour la chasse au dahu ? Tu as pris ta tente ?

\- J'ai ! »

Sceptique, elle détailla le minuscule sac de randonnée du jeune homme.

« Mouais… Heureusement que nous sommes en Juin, la nuit ne devrait pas être trop fraiche. Le temps sera clair ; le dahu aime les nuits sans nuages.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue si nous ne trouvons pas ton fameux « dahu ».

\- Ecoute les experts, Novice. Cinq heures de marche nous attendent pour rejoindre l'Ergischhorn. »

Elle indiqua d'un geste du menton le chemin qui s'éloignait derrière lui et il secoua la tête, déjà dépité. Il ne connaissait aucunement cette fille mais elle avait une aura qui l'attirait étrangement. Otto était inventeur de sort, il aimait les découvertes… Et Géraldine transpirait l'aventure à plein nez. L'exercice physique, c'était une tout autre affaire !

« Et tu passes ton temps à parcourir les montagnes ? s'enquit-il en s'obligeant à maintenir la cadence.

\- J'aimerais ! Non, je vis à l'hôtel en pleine saison, c'est celui de mon père… J'y travaille aussi, pour payer en partie mon appartement à Zurich, le reste de l'année.

\- Zurich… C'est très différent !

\- C'est vrai, et je déteste ça. Mais il n'y a pas d'Université à St-Luc ! Cet hôtel, perdu ainsi dans la montagne… Ici, on se sent tout petit. On est loin de tout, de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde. Ici, il n'y a que la nature, le silence, et nous. Nous même. »

Otto tourna un instant le regard vers le bâtiment suspendu à flanc de montagne. Pour un sorcier aguerri en méthode de transplanage, il demeurait plutôt accessible mais un moldu ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'à pied. C'était une vraie vie d'ermite.

« Isolée comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te perdes en fabulation du côté des dahus…

\- Tu seras bien surpris lorsqu'on en attrapera un ce soir !

\- Rappelle moi à quoi ça ressemble ?

\- C'est une sorte de biquette, avec une queue de saint-bernard, et des guibolles plus courtes d'un côté.

\- Et ils passent leurs journées à faire le tour de la montagne…

\- C'est ça.

\- Et personne ne les as jamais photographiés.

\- Ils sont très fort en matière de camouflage.

\- Ais-je eu l'occasion de te parler de ma passion pour les créatures fantastiques, et ce depuis tout petit ? Je connais pratiquement tous les manuels sur le sujet par cœur…

\- Je serais très honorée de te faire découvrir une nouvelle espèce, dans ce cas ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire insolent. Les moldues étaient vraiment étranges…

« Et toi, que fais-tu dans ces montagnes ?

\- J'invente des sorts.

\- Hein, hein.

\- Les Alpes sont le terrain parfait pour les tests. Les données peuvent varier suivant l'altitude, le vent…

\- Et l'autre jour tu testais… »

L'autre jour, Otto avait transplané, comme d'habitude. A l'exception que Clovis était malade et qu'il devait faire le travail de deux personnes seuls… ça l'avait d'ailleurs mis sacrément en rogne !

Leur rencontre avait été particulièrement explosive. Enfin pour lui, parce qu'elle… Même voir un homme apparaitre subitement sur son chemin ne semblait pas la convaincre de la véracité de l'existence de la magie. Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeler sur le champ le service des Oubliators de Brocéliande… Et puis elle lui avait parlé de son fameux dahu. Il s'était dit que ça pouvait attendre…

« Je suis en train de travailler sur le sortilège du Repousse-Moldu. Les moldus, ce sont vous, les non-magiques.

\- C'est pour nous expulser d'une zone ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt pour vous tenir éloigner d'une zone.

\- Ça sonne très Hitler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quoi, Hitler ? Vraiment ? Tu ne connais pas Hitler ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée sur le chemin pour se tourner vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

« Navré.

\- Ça craint ! Bref, tu l'as inventé, ce sort ?

\- Non… Non il existe depuis la nuit des temps. Je travaille sur la création d'une version plus souple. Le repousse-moldu sert à cacher des sites sorciers et il y a quelques siècles, ils passaient totalement inaperçus. Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes tellement développés que ça en devient… dangereux. Hum… imagine un cercle. Non, un dôme. Un dôme qui s'étend sur un village ou sur un château, complétement transparent et immatériel.

\- Ouais…

\- Lorsque, toi, moldue, tu vas t'approcher des limites du dôme, tu vas faire en sorte de garder une distance raisonnable sans t'en apercevoir. Mais si je te fais transplaner, euh… Si j'utilise un sort pour qu'on se déplace directement à l'intérieur de ce dôme, le sort n'aura aucun effet sur toi et tu ne ressentiras pas du tous les effets, à savoir un mal de crâne, un sentiment de danger imminent… C'est très utile pour les moldus parents d'un petit sorcier entre autres, parce que c'est tout de même très courant.

\- D'accord… Et c'est quoi le problème ?

\- L'expansion urbaine des moldus posent de nombreux soucis, mais le plus inquiétant, ce sont les avions.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Hitler mais tu sais ce que sont les avions…

\- Les avions sont guidés à distance par des techniciens, continua-t-il en ignorant sa pique, non sans un sourire amusé. Le trajet, les données par rapport à un possible obstacle sont maitrisées par une personne se trouvant à des centaines de mètres du site. Or, la magie n'a rien d'extraordinaire contrairement à ce que l'on pense… Elle influence les éléments physiques, les mêmes que ceux que vous, moldus, étudiez, mais surtout la perception humaine.

\- Oui…

\- Un Repousse-moldu aura donc de l'effet sur les pilotes et les passagers, mais pas sur la personne qui guide l'appareil. Le pilote peut ressentir d'une simple gêne à d'atroces migraines… Son collègue à distance est incapable d'assimiler cette situations.

\- Et alors, qu'arrive-t-il ?

\- Généralement, le détournement simple d'un avion. Dans le cadre d'une perte de contrôle totale de la compréhension entre le pilote et le technicien, un crash.

\- Un crash. Et tous les crashs seraient donc votre faute…

\- Pas tous, certains. Et crois-moi, Géraldine, Sorciers et Moldus ne peuvent cohabiter… Ces sorts sont absolument nécessaires. C'est pour ça que nous travaillons sur une version plus souple.

\- Hum. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher et Otto ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers la jeune femme. Peut-être en révélait-il trop ? Peut-être le prenait-elle pour un fou… Le front couvert de gouttelettes de sueur, elle semblait plongée dans son monde. Et puis ses lèvres s'étendirent dans un sourire.

« Tu dragues toutes les filles avec tes histoires abracadabrantes, Barbe Rousse ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires… Et je ne suis pas roux.

\- Pas des cheveux, mais ta barbe… »

Elle tira sur les quelques poils aux reflets cuivrés qu'il avait des difficultés à tailler. Puis Géraldine reporta le regard sur le chemin, sceptique.

« Je crois que le chemin sera trop humide et dangereux… Nous devrions contourner un peu plus sur la droite.

\- Il n'a pas plu depuis des mois et il y a du vent… Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

\- Tu ne connais pas suffisamment cette montagne. Ça ne nous rajoutera qu'une heure de route, viens ! »

Les minutes défilaient et Otto s'épuisait. Comme pour la plupart des sorciers majeurs, l'exercice physique n'était pas son fort. Tout était bien plus simple et facile avec la magie et il n'avait pas autant marché depuis un siècle au moins. Souvent, il s'arrêtait pour observer le sommet du Mont, épuisé. C'étaient comme s'ils tournaient en rond sans jamais s'approcher et le point de côté qui était né sur son flanc ne cessait de s'intensifier.

A plusieurs reprises, Géraldine s'était retournée pour l'encourager à maintenir le rythme, mais clairement, il ne tiendrait jamais les longues minutes de marche qu'il leur restait à parcourir. Surtout si elle s'obstinait à voir des obstacles invisibles et à rallonger leur randonnée par d'inutiles détours.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi peu sportif, je t'aurais proposé une chasse aux papillons plutôt qu'aux dahus !

\- On peut peut-être faire une pause, non ? »

Sans attendre son accord, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du chemin, retirant son sac pour chercher sa gourde. Géraldine observa d'un air suspect son bras s'enfoncer jusqu'au coude, se demandant comment un sac d'aspect aussi petit pouvait être aussi profond. Otto laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

\- Ah…

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Elle haussa des épaules, jetant un regard préoccupé vers le sommet de la montagne. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval et malgré son empressement à poursuivre leur randonnée, de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur sa nuque.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te rincer le gosier ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on trouve un endroit décent avant la nuit, c'est tout.

\- Nous sommes parti tôt, il n'est même pas 15 heures.

\- Tu ne connais pas ces montagnes… Elles peuvent être…

\- Je suis un sorcier, Géraldine.

\- Et alors quoi, tu peux sauver le monde avec ta baguette magique ?

\- Le monde, peut être pas seul, mais en ce qui te concerne je pense que tu peux te considérer en sécurité à mes côtés.

\- Je te trouve un peu présomptueux. On y va ?

\- Prends donc le temps, on dirait une Frouze ! »

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de ce mot, ouvrant les la bouche de surprise. Et puis, voyant qu'il était totalement sérieux, elle éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?

\- Frouze… Frouze ! Tu utilises vraiment des expressions de l'ancien temps !

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Oh, Otto… Tu tends un peu le bâton pour te faire battre… »

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait et même un peu honteux. Les sorciers étaient très conservateurs en comparaison de la société moldue et elle était encore si jeune, si fraiche…

Bon, ils n'avaient que six ans d'écart, mais elle lui plaisait et passer pour un vieillard n'était pas son objectif.

« Ne te vexes pas…

\- Je ne-

\- Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis ! »

Il porta les mains à ses joues, les sentant chauffer bien plus, et à nouveau Géraldine éclata de rire.

« Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle en se laissant finalement tomber à ses côtés. Tu es si différent, ça me fait rire, voilà tout. »

Sceptique, il lui tendit sa gourde en reportant son regard vers la montagne où ils se rendaient.

« Tu as déjà été là-bas ?

\- Non… Et je t'avoue qu'au final, je n'aime pas trop l'endroit.

\- Que risquons-nous ? Autant aller voir et puis sinon nous rebrousserons chemin. Nous pouvons prendre le chemin juste là ?

\- Il est bien trop escarpé. C'est trop dangereux. Je dirais plutôt de continuer et de passer là-bas, tu vois ?

\- Géraldine… ça nous fait presque redescendre toute une vallée pour remonter ensuite.

\- Oui, et alors ? Tu as peur de ne pas tenir, Barbe Rousse ?

\- Je trouve surtout ça stupide. Autant prendre ce foutu chemin et aller trouver tes dahus !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ! Les chemins sont trop…

\- Rien ne nous en empêche. S'il y a un chemin, c'est qu'il peut être emprunté.

\- Tu ne connais pas ces montagnes, Otto.

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu n'y étais jamais allée, donc ce n'est pas un argum- Oh. »

L'évidence lui sauta au visage. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune moldue qui gardait le regard fixé vers la direction qu'elle souhaitait prendre, résolue. Ou comme si observer le sommet était insoutenable pour elle. Et si…

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. »

Il se leva pour traverser le chemin, là où les herbes étaient si hautes qu'elles lui arrivaient presque à la taille.

« Otto !

\- Viens !

\- Non… Il y a surement des serpents, c'est dangereux.

\- Mais non, allez, viens.

\- Non ! et puis j'ai mal à la tête… On peut y aller ? »

Il avait deviné, tout concordait. Le sortilège était subtil mais puissant : Géraldine ne franchirait jamais la limite seule. La question était à présent de savoir pourquoi il était présent.

Un sortilège de Repousse-Moldu. Au fin fond des Alpes.

Pourquoi ? Rendait-il invisible une fabuleuse construction ou des ruines magiques ? Protégeait-il les moldus de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux ?

Il se retourna pour sonder la roche et ses zones d'ombre, à la recherche d'un indice sur le trésor que le sort masquait de la vue des non-sorciers.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que nous allions spécifiquement au Ergischhorn ?

\- J'en sais rien… C'est toujours sur l'Ergischhorn qu'on entend les histoires les plus loufoques sur la chasse au dahu… »

Un sourire barra son visage. Ce devait être une créature… Dangereuse ? Impossible. Les cas les plus instables étaient placés sous vigilance constante au sein de réserves. Et puis, la force magique était si vieille… Se pourrait-il que…

« Otto… » s'impatientait Géraldine dans son dos.

Le sortilège devait peser de plus en plus sur sa volonté. Dans cinq minutes, elle partirait sans lui sans demander son reste. Le fait qu'elle l'attende encore trahissait une profonde curiosité envers sa découverte, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Sa décision fut prise en un éclair. Après tout, il avait sa baguette et ils n'étaient que deux. Si la situation dégénérait, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte.

Il glissa la main vers sa baguette, fourrée dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis enchaina quelques arabesques vers le ciel rythmées par des murmures inaudibles. L'enchantement était complexe : créer une faille suffisamment large pour lui permettre de franchir le dôme mais qui se refermerait rapidement derrière elle. Faire entrer une moldue sur un site protégé était une chose… L'exposer aux centaines de touristes qui foulaient ces montagnes chaque jour en était une autre.

« Otto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle avait parlé tout proche. Il sursauta en se retournant, Géraldine se tenait à ses côtés, son propre sac sur le dos, son sac à lui dans la main. L'air toujours perplexe mais le teint moins blême.

« Rien, sourit-il en rangeant sa baguette avec précipitation. Je faisais juste quelques vérifications. On y va ? »

Il indiqua le chemin escarpé qui la rebutait tant, engageant le pas en lui lançant des regards attentifs.

« Après tout… » accepta-t-elle en se calant sur son rythme de marche. « Tu es sûr qu'il y a une tente dans ce sac ? Il est si léger…

\- Et quelle tente… » souffla-t-il d'un air mystérieux en glissant son sac sur ses épaules, excité à l'idée de découvrir ce que cette montagne avait réellement dans le ventre.

ooOoo

Ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour observer les étoiles, emmitouflés dans leurs sacs de couchage.

« C'est quand même fou, cette tente !

\- Parce qu'elle est plus grande à l'intérieur ?

\- Oui mais surtout… Tu te rends compte du potentiel, Otto ? Tu as tout ! Une cuisine, une chambre, l'eau courante… Avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde : la misère, la déforestation, les guerres, la famine… Ne penses-tu pas que ces tentes pourraient sauver des milliers de gens ?

\- Il faudrait révéler le monde des sorciers aux moldus, et ça, c'est impossible.

\- Mais d'un coup de baguette, tu peux créer de la chaleur pour réchauffer un sans-abri en plein hiver… Et je suis même certaine que tu pourrais faire de l'électricité !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Bin, réfléchis… Avec la Guerre du Golf actuellement. Tu pourrais reloger des centaines de milliers de réfugiés politiques ! Et puis on parle de plus en plus de la pollution de la planète, du réchauffement climatique… Si on arrêtait d'utiliser du pétrole, d'abîmer les forêts grâce à la magie ? Tu ne te rends pas compte ?

\- Je… »

La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle lui parlait. Les sorciers vivaient cachés au milieu des moldus mais, surtout dans le cas du Royaume Sorcier de France, l'autarcie était totale. Le Secret Magique empêchait les deux mondes de fusionner et il n'était même pas certain que les chefs de gouvernement dialoguent entre eux, même pour les accidents impliquant les deux mondes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser et préféra détourner l'attention.

« A quelle heure sort-il, le dahu ?

\- Toute la nuit, mais il est encore tôt pour commencer une chasse. »

Otto sourit malgré lui, se tournant vers Géraldine dont il distinguait à peine le visage dans l'obscurité. La lune était déjà haute et, allongés sur l'herbe devant la tente, ils parlaient depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'était au fil du temps rapprochée de lui jusqu'à glisser ses mains autour de son bras. Il se sentait rougir, des picotements parcourant son épiderme. Ça le rendait un peu triste de savoir qu'ils devraient se dire adieu le lendemain…

Elle était moldue, il était sorcier. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire ensemble.

« Il y a beaucoup de sorciers, dans le monde ?

\- Oui, mais à côté des moldus, c'est un peu ridicule… On ne peut pas compter précisément, il existe de nombreux déserts où, politiquement, y vivre serait trop dangereux. Les familles sorcières demandent généralement l'asile dans les Grandes Sociétés comme celle francophone, à Brocéliande, qui est d'ailleurs la plus vieille et la plus stable. Mais les petits sorciers naissant de moldus…

\- Ça existe ? Je veux dire… Moi, j'aurais pu naitre sorcière ?

\- Oui, je pense… Je ne sais pas.

\- J'aurais fait des malheurs dans le monde de la chasse de Dahus, c'est sûr ! »

Otto laissa échapper un rire en se tournant sur le côté, sentant le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou.

« Tu… Tu côtoie beaucoup de moldus ?

\- Non, tu es la première que je rencontre…

\- C'est tout de même fou !

\- Pas tant que ça. Connais-tu des sorciers ?

\- Bin… »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

« Et un sorcier et une moldue peuvent-ils être amis ? »

Son cœur s'emballa. Il fixa l'obscurité en imaginant ses deux prunelles brunes.

« Je pourrais être condamné pour tout ce que je t'ai dévoilé, Géraldine. Le code du Secret Magique est très strict…

\- Condamné… Otto, tu prends beaucoup de risque pour moi. Pourquoi ? »

Son nez était venu caresser le sien et il se figea. Il ne risquait sans doute rien, elle n'était pas de ceux qui crieraient au complot et se donnerait pour mission d'avertir le monde de l'existence des sorciers, mais il aurait pu prévenir les Oubliators et rentrer chez lui sans se préoccuper de son sort. Il aurait pû…

Le sol fut saisi d'une secousse.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

La voix de Géraldine était tremblante. Ils s'étaient relevés d'un seul coup et malgré lui, Otto sentit son cœur s'emballer d'angoisse.

Une seconde secousse les fit tanguer et ils se prirent les mains pour se retenir l'un à l'autre.

« Otto ! C'est quoi ça ?!

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Otto…

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je sache ?! »

Troisième secousse. Plus forte, plus longue, accompagnée d'un grondement sourd. Géraldine se jeta dans ses bras. Juste à l'instant où une quatrième les éloigna l'un de l'autre.

« Cours…

\- Dans quelle direction ?

\- Cours ! »

Il lui avait attrapé la main pour la trainer sur les rochers tremblants, uniquement éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune. Il n'avait entendu parlé de ce phénomène que par des rumeurs et des croyances communes… Et s'il s'était trompé ? S'il l'avait mise en danger…

Une nouvelle secousse les projeta aux sols.

« Géraldine ! »

Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et il inspira à nouveau, tâtant sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

Sa poche était vide.

« De bleu… J'ai laissé ma baguette ! »

Ils tournèrent ensemble le regard vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter où la tente se dressait, si calme sous les étoiles et la lune. Et puis la montagne s'ébroua, par vague, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, tentait de s'extirper de la roche.

« Tant pis ! cria Géraldine. Viens ! »

Ils se redressèrent avec peine, trébuchant à chaque pas. Ils étaient trop lents et Otto sentait malgré lui le désespoir l'envahir.

Un craquement puis un bruit d'éboulement. Il se jeta sur elle pour protéger de son corps d'une possible chute de pierre. Il n'en fut rien. Le silence suivit, lourd, angoissant… Et puis un grognement.

Géraldine sursauta et ils se retournèrent d'un bond. Au loin, dans l'obscurité, l'ombre d'une bête effrayante se découpait. Sa tête, immense, semblait surgir du flan de la montagne, tendue au bout d'un long cou, et sa gueule… Un nouveau grognement laissa apparaitre des crocs aiguisés et deviner des mâchoires puissantes.

Elle frissonna et le tira doucement par la main.

« Partons, Otto… En silence.

\- Non. Attends… »

Il était époustouflé, figé dans une contemplation complète. Il était né en Suisse moldue, d'une famille originaire du nord des Alpes. Les contes de la région étaient souvent méconnus mais ses grands-parents avaient toujours su illuminer son enfance.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas mentit, le monstre illuminerait les cieux.

« Otto… »

Géraldine tira un peu plus fort sur sa main alors que la bête soufflait de plus en plus forte, menaçante. Lui-même commençait sérieusement à douter mais elle était loin, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne risque rien.

Et puis elle se mit à hurler. Un hurlement semblable à celui du loup mais beaucoup plus strident. Si fort qu'il devait se faire entendre du sommet du Kilimandjaro. D'instinct, ils se bouchèrent les oreilles, leurs tympans explosant littéralement. La bête les laissa sonnés, un sifflement désagréable en acouphène, et puis le concert reprit, inlassable.

Rassemblant ses forces, Otto relâcha la pression sur ses oreilles puis posa les mains sur celles de Géraldine, la poussant à faire de même. Elle se débattit, un instant, et puis comme son ami, se détendit.

Le hurlement devint peu à peu chant et la douleur vira du côté de la caresse. Otto sentit son cœur s'emballer alors, qu'inlassable, le monstre criait son désespoir à la lune.

Et puis les étoiles se mirent à tomber, glissant au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu'à l'horizon, tournoyant jusqu'à ne laisser que des trainées de lumière dans le ciel.

Le visage de Géraldine pétillait de milles couleurs. Elle avait relevé le regard vers le firmament, ses lèvres s'étirant de bonheur, et Otto éclata de rire, étendant les bras autour de lui comme pour essayer de saisir quelques étoiles. Chaque hurlement donnait un nouveau souffle au spectacle. Les étoiles dansaient, frissonnaient, courraient… Chaque instant était plus stupéfiant que le précédent.

« C'est… »

Son murmure vibrait d'étonnement et d'émerveillement et Otto quitta les étoiles pour l'observer appréhender un monde dont l'existence la dépassait. Au loin, le loup de pierre continuait de s'ébrouer et de crier son désarroi. Et eux n'y trouvaient que de la beauté…

« C'est si triste… »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, balayant du regard le paysage nocturne. Sa petite main aux doigts un peu boudinés… Il se laissa gagner par un sourire, serein dans l'intimité de l'obscurité, se perdant à nouveau pour ne rater une minute du prodigieux spectacle.

ooOoo

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un loup.

\- Otto… »

Il imagina son sourire dans l'obscurité. Le prodigieux spectacle avait finalement pris fin et la bête s'était apaisée, son immense gueule reposant contre le flan de la montagne. Un ronronnement leur parvenait, semblable à celui d'un chien qui s'allonge après une ballade épuisante.

« C'est un loup ! Ou en tout cas, une projection d'un loup. Ou une métamorphose… La manière dont ils ont été créés est bien trop ancienne pour en connaitre les faits précis.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Ce serait un loup piégé dans la pierre ?

\- Plutôt un mélange des deux.

\- Et qui aurait fait ça ?

\- Un homme, sans aucun doute.

\- Un homme… » Le silence s'installa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à ses côtés sur la roche brut de la montagne. « Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

\- Non.

\- Quel homme serait capable de… De faire sortir un loup gigantesque de la Montagne ? De faire clignoter les étoiles ?! »

Otto ria et elle se releva précipitamment, se prenant le visage entre les mains.

« C'est pas vrai mais je suis d'une stupidité… Que m'a tu donné du LSD ? de la Coke ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De la drogue du violeur ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me violer !

\- Géraldine, tu divagues, je crois.

Elle se figea imperceptiblement et l'obscurité empêcha Otto d'observer son visage. Et puis elle s'élança comme une flèche vers la tente qu'ils avaient laissé où elle était.

« Géraldine ! »

Il avait crié parce que c'était plus rapide que se relever, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée alors il s'était élancé à sa suite, se tordant la cheville dans des crevasses imperceptibles. Le bruit de leur pas se répercutait sur la pierre, résonnant dans la vallée déserte. C'était comme marché sur le parquet en bois brut d'un vieil immeuble : les voisins du dessous pouvaient suivre votre déplacement avec précision.

L'ombre de Géraldine devant lui tomba dans un gémissement, roulant dans la pente comme si elle était incapable de se freiner sa chute. La bête se redressa les oreilles dressées, sa large gueule résolument tournée vers eux. La jeune fille parvint à s'immobiliser, restant figée en position assise. Le loup était loin et ils étaient hors de danger mais elle n'en savait rien.

Otto s'avança d'elle tant bien que mal et, lui attrapant le coude, l'aida à se relever.

« Tu ne risques rien… Mais viens. Ne t'approches pas trop.

\- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être réel… murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Il fait partie de la montagne. Il est là pour effrayer, pas pour tuer. Mais ne t'approche pas, on ne sait jamais… Le sortilège peut être instable.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Fais-moi confiance… Je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle le suivit d'un pas trainant, jetant des regards apeurés en arrière, comme si elle prenait finalement conscience que des choses plus grandes se passait autour d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. » répéta-t-elle.

Otto la força à s'assoir, se baissant au niveau de ses jambes nues pour les examinées. A la lueur de la Lune, son mollet immaculé s'était teinté d'obscurité.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas un loup.

\- Et sans ma baguette, je ne peux pas-

\- Pareille bête ne peut pas exister.

\- De toute manière je ne peux pas utiliser de sorts sur toi, il me faudrait du dictame.

\- Je ne rêve pas… Je serais incapable d'imaginer tout ça. Aie ! »

Il avait plaqué sa main sur la plaie, appuyant fort pour stopper le saignement, soupirant de soulagement en sentant contre sa paume que la blessure était peu profonde. Une grosse égratignure.

« Excuse-moi, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te vides de ton sang ici. »

Géraldine se tut et lui aussi. Il cherchait ses mots pour lui expliquer simplement.

« C'est assez complexe… La créature est vivante, mais elle n'a pas d'existence propre. C'est un sortilège.

\- ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Si, hum… C'est une créature piégée dans la montagne par l'homme. C'est un loup parce qu'à l'époque, ces animaux proliféraient dans les montagnes, mais elle peut prendre d'autres aspects suivant les régions du monde.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?!

\- Il y en avait d'autres… Il n'en reste que peu. Bon euh, je vais t'expliquer, historiquement. Ce sera plus simple. Les sorciers existent depuis la nuit des temps. Ils sont aussi vieux que les hommes, et ils ont toujours été persécutés, alors très vite ils se sont réunis en communauté. Malgré tout, ils sont toujours restés des cibles. L'Histoire est ponctuée de chasse aux sorcières… Ils devaient se défendre efficacement. A l'apogée de l'Empire Romain, les villages sorciers cachés dans les Alpes étaient en grands dangers, alors ils ont créé le premier loup. C'est un gardien, il y en avait dans toutes les montagnes… Le but était d'effrayer les moldus pour être en paix et ça marchait très bien.

\- Et celui-ci est le dernier ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier… J'avais juste entendu des mythes et des rumeurs. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, un mage noir semait la terreur en Europe. Il s'est caché pendant des années dans cette partie des Alpes en comptant sur la protection du Gardien. D'ailleurs, un village à proximité porte son nom… Grindelwald.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné : tu es une moldue.

\- Hum… »

Le silence s'étira à nouveau. Les ronronnements de la créature étaient devenus profonds et réguliers, comme ceux d'une bête endormie.

« Je pense que c'est le dernier des Gardiens… Lorsqu'il hurlait, tout à l'heure, c'était comme si… Comme la désolation du dernier membre d'une espèce.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des données officielles, ils sont censés avoir disparut depuis des siècles. A l'époque, les sorciers prenaient de vrais animaux pour les piéger dans la roche. Ces créatures sont vivantes sans vraiment l'être, ce sont surtout des projections de ce qu'elles étaient, un peu comme les fantômes sont des projections de l'être humain.

\- Les fantômes existent ?

\- Evidemment. Les rumeurs disent qu'aujourd'hui encore, en plaquant son oreille sur la montagne, on peut entendre leur cœur battre… Je ne connais pas le sortilège, il a disparu depuis bien longtemps, mais les bêtes, elles, ont traversé les âges. Ne se réveillant que la nuit pour communiquer avec leurs congénères et effrayer d'éventuels assaillants. Et puis avec le temps, les Alpes ont bougé comme toutes montagnes. La plupart ont été avalée par les mouvements inlassables de la roche. D'autres ont survécu… Tu as sans doute raison. Ce Gardien doit être le dernier de son espèce alpine.

\- C'est si triste… Mais en même temps si beau.

\- C'est ce que raconte les histoires et c'est là aussi que ce trouve la complexité du sortilège. Les Gardiens devaient effrayer mais à proximité se trouvaient des villages, des enfants… De la vie. Le plus complexe a été de ne pas les mettre en danger.

\- Comment… ?

\- Hum… C'est un peu comme une Maléfice - un sort dont le but est de faire le mal. En fait, un maléfice n'existe pas. Il n'y a que des sortilèges utilisés à mauvais escient mais dans tous les cas, Géraldine, il y a des failles… Comme un poison est toujours créé avec son antidote, un sortilège peut être contourné. Ici, tu l'as bien vu. Dès que nous avons fui, le hurlement était déchirant, et puis lorsque nous avons cessé de nous battre, nous sommes devenus ses amis et l'effet néfaste qui protège le secteur n'avait plus de prises sur nous.

\- C'était si beau…

\- C'était une illusion. Ce qui effrayait les ennemis était une attraction merveilleuse pour les habitants du village.

\- Je comprends… »

Le silence s'installa une poignée de secondes. Juste le temps que Géraldine saisisse son courage à deux mains pour poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Et tu savais où tu m'emmenais ?

\- Hum, non… J'étais sincère, je voulais vraiment t'accompagner chasser le dahu !

\- Mon dahu est bien minable à côté de tout ça… Et comment as-tu su ?

\- Le repousse-moldu. Tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien, hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- On contournait la montagne, tu te sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise… J'ai repéré le sortilège en m'approchant.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui.

\- Donc aucun moldu ne peut venir ici et je ne pourrais jamais y retourner seule.

\- Non.

\- Et les Sorciers, peuvent-ils venir quand ils veulent ? »

Otto fut pris d'un rire moqueur.

« En théorie, oui. Mais tu sais, les Sorciers ne sont pas aussi aventuriers que les Moldus. La magie rend fainéant et on ne peut pas transplaner ici. Il faut plusieurs heures de marche : ça doit décourager 99% de la population magique.

\- Oh… Je trouve ça stupide. Se priver de pareil spectacle. »

Elle avait raison. Il se relâcha son mollet et essuya ses mains dans l'herbe humide de la nuit, s'asseyant finalement à ses côtés.

« Otto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu savais ce qu'on allait trouver ici ?

\- Je… Je n'étais pas certain…

\- T'es vraiment con ! J'ai cru qu'on allait…

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'ai pas balancé dans la gueule du loup non plus ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je suis présent, je pourrais finir en prison.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui t'empêchait de me mettre en danger…

\- Quoi d'autre ? »

Dans l'obscurité, le visage de Géraldine se fendit d'un sourire conspirateur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Une petite review pour prolonger la magie ? :)


End file.
